ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Albert K. Bender
Albert K. Bender (June 16, 1921 – March 29, 2016), author of the 1962 nonfiction book Flying Saucers and the Three Men, was one of the most influential ufologists of the 1950s/60s. He served in the United States Army Air Forces during World War II. He became a UFO researcher and founded the International Flying Saucers Bureau. Albert K. Bender's experiences formed "the legend of the men in black." Background Bender enrolled in the United States Army Air Corps during World War II in 1942. He was stationed at Fort George G. Meade as a dental technician and later transferred to Langley, Virginia. He worked there as a clerk for the Dental Center. He also became was an editor for an Army newspaper in Langely. He later moved to Bridgeport, where he founded IFSB.The Editors of Publications International, Ltd. "Men in Black". How Stuff Works: Science. Retrieved 18 May 2016. Ufology In 1952, Albert Bender founded the International Flying Saucer Bureau (IFSB), considered to be the first major civilian UFO club in the world. Although the organization was a success at first, he suddenly shut it down in 1953. Bender abruptly dissolved his organization, claiming that he could not continue writing about UFOs because of "orders from a higher source".Jerome Clark. Unexplained! 2nd Edition. Farmington Hills, Michigan: Visible Ink Press, 1999. 452. Gary Barker, an IFSB associate, pressed Bender for more details. Barker recorded Albert Bender's alleged experiences in his first book, They Knew Too Much About Flying Saucers, published by University Books in 1956. The book was the firstDanny Forinash. "55 good things about West Virginia: Men in Black a state native's handiwork". State Journal. May 27, 2005. GT10 to describe the Men in Black, a group of mysterious figures who, according to UFO conspiracy theorists, intimidate individuals into keeping silent about UFOs. Barker recounted Bender's own alleged encounters with the Men in Black, who were said to travel in groups of three, wear black suits, and drive large black automobiles. In 1962, Barker and Bender collaborated on a second book on the topic, called Flying Saucers and the Three Men. Published under Barker's own imprint, Saucerian Books, this book proposed that the Men in Black were, themselves, extraterrestrials. Men in Black Albert Bender was the editor of a flying saucer publication called the "Space Review". In the October 1953 issue he placed an announcement stating that he had come across information that would solve the flying saucer mystery, but could not print it because he was ordered not to. The announcement concluded with a warning to others in saucer work to be "very cautious". He then stopped his publications. Later in an interview, Bender stated that "three men wearing dark suits" had ordered him to stop publishing flying saucer material, and that he had complied with that order because he had been "scared to death" of them."A Review of MIBS (Men In Black): A History"— (ParaNet File Number: 00171 Published 1991 by ParaNet Information Service) In his book "Flying Saucers and the Three Men", Bender wrote that in March 1953 he had been approached by three men in black. They visited him in his house and communicated with him telepathically. He received a metal disk from them and instruction. Bender reported that he had felt like he was being transported.Husar, Ruth (11 Jul 1962). "A. K. Bender Authors Book on Flying Saucer Insight". The Bridgeport Post. Retrieved 19 May 2016. These men apparently shared insights into the nature of UFOs. These men shared the origin of UFOs with Bender. Afterwards he became ill and didn't eat for three days. Bender suffered frequent headaches after the three men visited him and his co-workers reported that he seemed scared. "MIBs, UFOs, and the Carlos Allende Letters". UFO Evidence: Scientific Study of the UFO Phenomenon and the Search for Extraterrestrial Life. Retrieved 18 May 2016. See also * Men in Black References Resources * True Stories of the Real Men in Black,The Rosen Publishing Group, Inc, 15 Jul 2014, by Nick Redfern * Casebook On the Men In Black, By Jim Keith * The Theory, Albert Bender Category:Researchers Category:Ufology Category:Connecticut